


Killing Loneliness

by jrobin1816



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/M, God how I love pitch black, Oral Sex, Pitch can be creepy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, here goes nothing, new to tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrobin1816/pseuds/jrobin1816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch gets lonely and seeks out a college student named Skylar. Things get pretty interesting. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Pitch and OC. warning SMUT. Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rise of the Guardians or any of the characters except Skylar. This is a one shot and my first ever fanfiction! Reviews are welcome.I hope you like it!

She laid on her empty bed trying to grasp what this year of college would hold. Depression and fear begin to bubble up inside her. As a junior in college she shouldn't be afraid and should be looking forward to the year to come, yet all she felt was despair. All of her friends transferred to other schools and she was left alone feeling like a freshman lost and out of place. Being shy she opted for a single room as to keep from awkward situations a new roomie might bring. Her last roommate was her best friend and she missed her deeply and couldn't bring herself to allow anyone else to take her place. Darkness was falling as she looked out the window watching the excitement of the first day back on campus. With a heavy heart she checked her schedule only to be filled with the fear of the realization she would know nobody in her classes. Waist deep in fear and despair she began to feel as if she was being watched. Quickly, she shut her blinds and locked her door. But the feeling only seemed to intensify. Jumping into bed she quickly pulled the covers over head and tried to tell herself she was being foolish. That's when she heard a menacing laugh from the dark corner of her room. Trying to be brave she forced her head out from under the covers and called out, " who's there! I have pepper spray!". That only elicited the laugh to get deeper and more menacing. "Dear child I could taste your sweet fear miles away. I find the taste to be quite exquisite." While not a brave soul Skylar was a proud one and did not take kindly to being mocked. All of a sudden with a sense of bravado she didn't know she even possessed her feet hit the floor and took a fighting stance. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm not afraid! And I don't take kindly to being made a fool of! Plus, I'm no child I'm 21!" 

The laughing continued. Skylar brushed her dark blond shoulder length hair out of her face and began moving her eyes around the room trying to locate the source of the voice. Finally, her eyes began to see a stir in the shadows at the corner of her small dorm room. "I'm not afraid. Maybe you are seeing as you won't even show your face!". As soon as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. The shadows begin to spread across her room reaching out as if they were being controlled. Quickly the room was dark and she could see nothing. She could only hear her own rapid breathing. Standing still she tried to listen for movement. Her heart began to race and she could feel herself begin to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly, she felt hands rest upon her shoulders and a presence behind her. "Up close I see you are not a child" as he spoke his hands ran down her arms and back up to her shoulders. She could feel her breathing hitching in her throat. "Such delicious fear is radiating from your every pore". His hand moved her hair to one side reveling her neck and shoulders. Internally she cursed herself for only wearing a tank top and short shorts.

She could feel his lips brushing upon the nape of her neck and then upon her shoulder. He chuckled. "I no longer taste fear upon you girl but something else..." as he said this he ran long slender fingers up her thigh and under her shorts, stopping just short of her panties. Her whole body tensed and began to burn in a much lower region. She could feel her face flush as she realized she liked his touch. "What do you want?" She was barely able to whimper. The man behind her laughed gently this time. She could the warmth of his breath as he began to speak, "I simply want you. Your fear called to me and I found it irresistible. Upon seeing you I realized I want more than to simply feed off your fear. I want you my dear, all of you. It is unlike me but I do sympathize with you for I know how it feels to be alone, without touch". As he was speaking his fingers began to dip under her panties and gently rubbed her sensitive skin cause a light moan to escape her lips. 

Skylar turned around and looked up into the man's eyes. She had to raise her head high to see his face. While she is tall for a woman standing at five foot nine he was much taller, at least six foot three. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were simply captivating. Beautiful orbs of gold staring back at her intently. He stood completely still allowing her to look him over. He was breath taking. He had jet black hair slicked back and very angled features and prominent nose. The strangest thing was his face seemed to have black smeared under his eyes like shadows. She could only gasp at his beauty. "Who...Who are you?" She managed to choke out. He smiled reveling a large smile filled with razor sharp teeth. "I am the Boogeyman. But, you may call me Pitch Black". 

"What do you want with me?" She finally managed to ask. As a fan of horror she was always a believer in the strange. And secretly she always had a love for dark things often dreaming of a vampire or demon one day ravishing her. "I told you already Skylar I want you, all of you." Her head began to swim how does he know my name? Pitch chuckled and said, "I know many things about you besides your name. And I know your love for things that are dark." Skylar suddenly didn't care if this was real or not. This is something she has wanted for as long as she could remember. With that thought she through caution to the wind.

She stepped towards Pitch and pressed her body to his. She wanted this even if this whole thing turned out to be a dream or if she was just crazy, it didn't matter.She wanted him with every fiber of her being. Her hands ran up his body feeling his muscles beneath his cloak. She felt his body rumble with a chuckle at her reaction. "Yes, I know how badly you want this and I do, too." With that Pitch leaned down to brush a soft kiss on her lips then he pulled aside the strap of her tank top and sink his teeth into her shoulder. She let out a moan that was a mix of pleasure and pain. She could feel little trails of blood running down her shoulder. Quickly she pushed the robe from his body letting it fall to the floor. 

She dropped to get knees and began to unbuckle his pants. She pulled his member out noticing it's as ashen as the rest of his skin. She could feel how hard he was in her hands and she put his tip in her mouth. She worked the tip sucking at the sensitive skin as she massaged his balls with her hand. Pitch began to make light moaning sounds when she decided she was going to give her Dark King her all. He was much too large for her to take all of him at once but she pushed herself deeper onto his member until she could take no more. With her hand she started pumping his shaft that she couldn't reach with her mouth. As she sucked and spun her tongue around his shaft she could hear him hiss and moan. As she pulled back to lick his tip she and could taste his pre-cum.

She looked up to see his head flung backwards as he moaned. "Skylar there is still more to come." And with that Pitch pulled her to her feet and pulled her tank top off. With the other hand he forced her shorts down to her ankles. Taking the hint she reached forward and pulled down his pants all the way, leaving them at his ankles. She kicked off her shorts and began sucking and biting on his nipple. With a moan he pushed her back and formed a knife from the shadows. In one swift movement her bra and underwear were left laying on the floor.

Pitch picked Skylar up and laid her on the bed. Before she had time to realize what was happening he dropped to his knees. She could feel slender fingers entering her and she let out a gasp clutching the sheets. His fingers were skillful and suddenly she felt a heat wash through her body as she began to climax. Before she could his fingers pulled away and left her whimpering for more. "That was just to be sure you were ready. And you are so ready. Also, very tight. This might hurt." Before she had time to think she felt him thrust into her. He was as deep as he could go and she could feel his pelvis touching hers. She raised her legs to lay them on his shoulders as he gave her time to adjust to his stretching her. With a moan she said, "Fuck me Pitch! Make it hurt. I want to make you come my Dark King." She saw his razor tooth smile as he leaned down to kiss her. Then in her ear he whispered "I intend to my Queen of Darkness. Scream my name."

With that he slammed into her tightness. One hand holding onto her thigh and the other one her hip. He pounded her without mercy as she arched her back and screamed out his name over and over again. Climax hit her and she could feel herself tightening around him as he rode out her orgasm. His thrusting became even harder and more animalistic. He shifted positions so she was in his lap as he continued to pound her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her. Her head rested on his shoulders as her fingernails dug into his skin. She screamed out his name again as a second wave of pleasure washed over her. She sunk her teeth into his skin as she came a second time. Then she heard him moan and he yelled her name as she began to feel her insides flood with his seed. 

For minutes they sat there holding each other and gasping for breath. Finally, Pitch stood with her still wrapped around him and laid her on her bed. Fear began to bubble back inside of her as she realized she was about to be alone again and would probably never see her Dark King again. Pitch simply chuckled and climbed in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Then he did something that surprised her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. For a moment they both just looked into each other's eyes. Pitch broke the silence when he said, "I came here for a night of fucking nothing more, but there is something in your eyes when you look at me. And the way you call me your Dark King makes me wonder if I will have to remain alone any longer. So, I will stay with you until you fall asleep. And if you wouldn't mind would you be up to killing loneliness with me? And maybe in time you can truly be my Dark Queen." Skylar couldn't help but smile as her fear began to fade. "I think I'm ok with that. Who knows maybe in time it will be more than simply killing loneliness with you?" With that she kissed her Dark King and allowed sleep to take hold.


End file.
